Soy tu Dueño
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Kise y Aomine habían tenido una relación fugaz mientras estudiaron juntos en Teiko, pero ésta se había terminado y ahora de todo ese amor sólo quedaba una tibia amistad. Cinco años después, cada uno seguía con su propia vida, sin ser conscientes que el destino cruzaría sus caminos nuevamente.


_Este fic está escrito para mi Gemelacchi~ __**Cadiie Mustang**__._

_Mi sol, espero que te guste este humilde regalo y recuerda, que a pesar de todo lo feo que pueda pasar en esta vida ¡Nunca dejes de brillar!_

_**Aclaración:**__ La historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Aomine y transcurre cuando ambos tienen 20 años. Aomine es estudiante universitario y Kise es modelo profesional. _

_**Declaración:**__ Los personajes no me perteneces, son propied… ¿en serio es necesario decir esto?_

.

.

**Soy tu Dueño.**

.

.

**.I.**

.

Se despertó por el desagradable zumbido de su celular, a tientas y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, estiró el brazo hacia donde sentía la vibración del teléfono y lo cogió. Sólo abrió los ojos, somnolientos y cansados, cuando tuvo la pantalla frente a su rostro.

Era un mensaje de Natsuki, una senpai en la Universidad de curvas impresionantes, sonrisa fácil y hermoso rostro. Justo lo que él buscaba en una chica.

—_Aomine-kun, no te olvides que hoy en la noche quedamos en salir juntos._

Soltó un suspiro hondo y dejó caer el celular sobre las sábanas sin darle mucha importancia al mensaje, porque sabía que aunque la plantara esa noche, con una simple excusa bastaría; se notaba a kilómetros que la chica estaba loca por él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con la intención de dormirse nuevamente, pero el delgado brazo que le rodeó el torso y se posó en su pecho, lo hizo fruncir el ceño y darse vuelta en la cama, extrañado.

Era una rubia, obviamente teñida, ahora lo recordaba a la perfección: lo timado que se sintió al desvestirla esta madrugada y darse cuenta que no era rubia natural, aunque a primera vista sí lo parecía.

No recordaba con claridad qué había hecho la noche anterior ni cómo había terminado enredado con esa chica, pero empezaba a darse cuenta que detrás de todo eso había cierto patrón. Hace ya algún tiempo, quizá desde que entró a la Universidad, sus noches de fiesta comenzaron a volverse cada vez más desenfrenadas, tanto que muchas veces perdía la consciencia. Y todas esas veces, en que parecía que su subconsciente lo dominaba, terminaba en alguna cama de hotel, en una casa desconocida o en su propio departamento con alguna rubia… Siempre eran rubias.

Miró a la chica que dormía abrazada a él, con ojos cargados de desprecio, y se quitó el brazo que ella usaba para abrazarlo de un manotazo. Cualquiera que lo viera, podría decir que lo que sentía en ese momento era asco.

—¡Hey! Despierta —zarandeó a la chica con fuerza, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo cuidado, aunque ésta lo miró asustada por el despertar brusco y repentino.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vístete y lárgate.

—¿Qué? —ella se sentó en la cama ahora totalmente despierta, cuidando de taparse los pechos con las sábanas. Su cabello estaba desordenado y los restos de maquillaje le manchaban los ojos, la mirada que le lanzaba era de furia mezclada con indignación—, ¿me estás echando?

—¿Qué parte del vístete y lárgate no entendiste? —él se puso de pie de un salto, estaba desnudo por completo y no se preocupó en cubrirse, simplemente caminó con paso tranquilo hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar giró el cuello hacia la cama—. Cuando salga del baño, no quiero ver tu cara aquí.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Soltó una risa suave y ronca antes de encerrarse en el baño. No se molestó en volver a mirar a la chica, pero la escuchó ponerse de pie y vestirse, justo antes de meterse a la ducha, donde el sonido del agua opacó todo ruido ambiente. Cerró los ojos y se metió por completo bajo la regadera; el agua estaba fría, como le gustaba para bajar su temperatura corporal, y disfrutó por varios minutos del simple placer de sentir el agua resbalar por su cuerpo antes de bañarse apropiadamente.

No le tomó importancia a las venenosas palabras de la chica, ya estaba acostumbrado. En realidad no entendía qué esperaban esas mujeres de él, era más que obvio que sólo se trataba de una noche de sexo y nada más.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a vivir así? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sí sabía que hubo un día en que había jurado amor a una sola persona y junto a _él_ fue feliz, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún jugaba en Teiko y luego, todo cambió. Esa historia se la llevó el viento y de todo ese amor, ahora sólo quedaba una tibia amistad.

Tal vez Natsuki senpai era la indicada para encauzar su vida nuevamente.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió del baño. Mientras se paseaba desnudo por su departamento, secándose desprolijamente en el proceso, se sirvió algo de comer y revisó la hora; sabía que debía ser tarde porque tenía vagos recuerdos de haber llegado con la rubia en la madrugada a su departamento, pero al coger el celular se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, el reloj marcaba las ocho diecisiete de la tarde y en poco tiempo más debía juntarse con Natsuki senpai.

Terminó de comerse el sándwich que se preparó a la carrera, y sin terminar de tragar completamente, se encaminó hasta su closet. Cogió lo primero que encontró: un jeans azul ajustado, una camiseta de algodón blanca que le marcaba el torso y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Y luego de guardarse la billetera y el celular en el bolsillo trasero, se creyó listo para salir rumbo a su cita, pero al mirar de reojo su cama con las sábanas revueltas y varios condones tirados por el piso, tuvo que deshacer sus pasos y no salió sino hasta que tiró todo aquello a la basura -sábanas incluidas- dejando su cama sólo con el colchón.

Bajó a la carrera hasta la calle, donde se subió de un salto a su motocicleta; nada más que una poderosa Harley Davidson que rugió entre sus piernas al momento de encender el motor y a los segundos, salió disparado hacia adelante a gran velocidad. Nunca usaba casco, sólo llevaba uno guardado en las alforjas de la moto por si tenía que invitar a alguien a subirse, cosa muy extraña, porque no permitía que nadie se subiera a su motocicleta. Debido a la velocidad a la que conducía, sólo le tomó media hora llegar a su destino, cerca de las nueve de la noche, justo la hora acordaba.

Estacionó la Harley en las afueras de un café que estaba de moda en el ámbito universitario, popular por su aire intelectual y clientes chic. Por supuesto que él nunca había ido a un lugar como ese y no tenía intenciones de pisarlo si no fuera porque ahora estaba obligado por las circunstancias, él habría preferido una cita en un bar, pero no podía llevar a la hermosa y delicada Natsuki senpai a cualquier lugar de mala muerte, así que decidió hacer por ella una excepción.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del café, la chica ya lo esperaba ahí. Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas, de ruedo amplio y de estampado floral, excesivamente femenino para su gusto, pero que contrastaba con la chaqueta que cuero negro que usaba y los botines con tacón alto, probablemente para tratar de acercarse a su altura. Sonrió de lado antes de acercársele, debía reconocer que la chica era hermosa y el día de hoy era obvio que se había arreglado sólo para él.

Ella definitivamente era la indicada para encauzar su vida.

—Natsuki —se le acercó por la derecha y tomándola de la cintura, le besó la mejilla. Ella se sobresaltó, porque no había reparado aún en su presencia—. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Aomine-kun, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que me llames Natsuki senpai?, ¿es que no sabes nada del respeto?

—Nunca he llamado senpai a nadie en la vida ¡Tú no vas a ser la primera! —aunque sus palabras sonaban fuertes, la amplia sonrisa de su rostro demostraba que sólo bromeaba y la chica no se sintió ofendida por su brutal sinceridad, sino que se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta y menear la cabeza en desaprobación.

—No vas a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, yo soy un rebelde —ahora le sacó una carcajada a la chica, quien se tapó la boca en un gesto femenino y encantador que lo dejó prendado—. Bueno, ¿te parece si entramos?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y entró adelante, porque él tuvo la caballerosidad de abrirle la puerta. Se instalaron en una pequeña mesa para dos ubicada cerca de una ventana que daba al patio, decorada con una pequeña vela aromática. Natsuki se sentó con delicadeza, cruzando las piernas y sonriéndole con suavidad. Al verla, creyó que nunca había visto a una chica tan delicada y perfecta como ella, era toda hermosura. Tanto que ahora tuvo la seguridad de que era ella por quien iba a cambiar su vida, transformarse en un hombre serio y responsable para complacerla.

Sabía que ella era la indicada, porque al estar a su lado, no existía poder en el mundo que lograra apartar su mirada azul e intensa de ella.

Eso, hasta que oyó esa risa.

Esa risa… Le era tan conocida, que pudo haberla reconocido a kilómetros de distancia.

Tenía una melodía particular, casi como si fuera música, no era demasiado estridente, pero tampoco era calmada. Y la voz que la acompañaba era demasiado nasal e infantil, tanto que llegaba a exasperarlo. Giró el cuello hacia a derecha, sabiendo perfectamente a quien vería: Ryota Kise.

El rubio estaba sentado a varias mesas de distancia, también en una mesa para dos, donde era acompañado por un hombre joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que él, pero por su forma de vestir y de moverse, podía deducir que se trataba de otro modelo: un azabache de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, de la misma estatura que el rubio.

Hace varios meses que no se veían en persona, pero le era inevitable ver una que otra imagen del chico en los numerosos comerciales que hacía. Ahora que se había graduado de Kaijo, Kise se había dedicado por completo al modelaje, alcanzando una carrera mucho más exitosa aún, y por lo tanto, ahora se topaba con imágenes del rubio hasta empapelando los autobuses.

Lo detalló con la mirada. Su cabello rubio estaba mucho más largo que cuando asistía a la Preparatoria, y era evidente que su largo le incomodaba, porque en varias ocasiones se acomodó los finos mechones que le caían sobre la frente, pero éste volvía a su posición original a los segundos. Estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, en una pose relajada. Jugaba con la copa que tenía en su mano derecha, haciendo que el líquido de color dorado intenso, se moviera circularmente dentro del recipiente de cristal. Cada uno de los gestos que realizaba, era observado en detalle por el otro modelo, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima y de vez en cuando se relamía los labios, en un claro plan seductor.

—Qué mierda…

—¿Aomine-kun? —Natsuki, que le estaba hablando desde hace varios minutos, al notar que él no le prestaba atención, agitó su pequeña y delgada mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención— ¡Aomine-kun!

Sólo en ese instante recordó que estaba acompañado, y por nada menos que la chica que creía que lo había cautivado, aunque ahora a duras penas podía mantener la vista fija en ella, menos aun cuando continuaba escuchando la voz empalagosa y melódica de Kise, opacando todo ruido ambiente.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Aomine-kun? —Preguntó evidentemente preocupada, arrugando el ceño—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No es nada.

Pero aunque lo negó, y quiso tratar por todos los medios de prestar atención a la chica sentada frente a él, sus ojos traicioneros se desviaban cada tanto hacia la mesa del rubio, hasta que fue inevitable para ella darse cuenta que su atención se la había robado otro.

—Pero si es el famoso modelo Ryota Kise —Natsuki se veía sorprendida cuando lo reconoció, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, mezcla de incredulidad y admiración—, ¿no me digas que eres fan suyo?

—¿Del idiota de Kise? —levantó la voz, molesto—. ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

—¿Lo conoces?

—Algo así.

Natsuki, omitió su actitud excesivamente molesta y su evidente interés en lo que ocurría en la mesa contigua, pero su curiosidad era mayor, así que tuvo que preguntar.

—Ahora que recuerdo, creo haber leído en alguna revista que Kise-kun jugaba baloncesto —probó iniciar la conversación ella. Miraba directamente a los ojos de Aomine, pero éste aún mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa del modelo—. ¿Se conocen debido a eso?, ¿alguna vez te tocó jugar contra él?

—Estudiamos juntos en Secundaria, donde fuimos compañeros de equipo, pero en la Preparatoria fuimos a escuelas distintas, así que nos tocó ser rivales.

—Ya veo…

Escuchó que la chica continuó hablándole, podía sentir su mirada fija en sus ojos y era consciente que había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y se había acercado más hacia él, probablemente buscando llamar su atención, pero esa ya era una causa perdida, mucho más ahora, que vio con claridad la mirada seductora que el lanzaba Kise al otro modelo.

Frente a sus ojos incrédulos, vio cómo el rubio volvía a acomodarse por enésima vez el rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, el que al instante volvió a caer sobre su rostro, pero esta vez, fue su acompañante quien se encargó de acomodarle las hebras en su lugar, aprovechando de paso para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Y eso fue demasiado para poder soportarlo.

—¿Quién se cree este bastardo?

Se puso de pie, en un movimiento tan abrupto, que terminó por tirar al suelo su silla, pero sin darle mayor importancia, se encaminó con paso firme y decidido hacia la mesa del par de modelos.

—Oye Kise, ¿qué mierda significa esto?

El rubio se sobresaltó con su presencia y lo miró hacia arriba por varios segundos sin responder. Luego, parpadeó de consternación y por fin pareció darse cuenta de la situación y reconocerlo, porque cambió su expresión facial a una relajada y le sonrió con amplitud.

—¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz era afable y animada, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo tinte de duda—, ¿no sabía que frecuentaras estos lugares?

—¡Ya déjate de estupideces! Te hice una pregunta, Kise, ¿quién es este imbécil? —le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al otro modelo antes de volver a fijar su atención por completo en el rubio—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí con él?

—Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones —Kise lo miró arrugando la frente—. Lo que yo haga es asunto mío.

—Kise, bastardo…

Con esa respuesta, terminó de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el acompañante del rubio se puso de pie y decidió intervenir, claramente jugando el papel del príncipe al rescate.

—¡Hey! Un momento, ¿quién rayos eres tú y por qué le hablas de esa forma a Ryota?

—¿Ryota? —Alzó una ceja en signo de sorpresa, mirado con ojos cada vez más furiosos al otro modelo—, ¿desde cuándo tú le tienes tanta confianza para llamarlo por su nombre de pila?

—Escúchame, no tengo idea de quién seas tú —el modelo de cabello azabache se puso de pie con lentitud, encarándolo—, pero sí sé que no voy a permitir que le hables así a Ryota, ¿me oíste?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?

Se acercó de forma amenazante al azabache, considerablemente más bajo que él, cosa que creó un escándalo en todo el café. No se dio cuenta cuándo, pero Kise se había puesto de pie y trataba de evitar que se armara una pelea, e incluso Natsuki se les había acercado con la intensión de controlarlo, aunque todo fue inútil, el encontrón entre ambos era inevitable.

Tomó del cuello de la camisa al modelito y aplicando toda su fuerza, lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, mirándolo a los ojos directamente y elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Kise —le susurró en tono amenazante cerca del oído, para evitar que alguien más lo oyera—, él es mío, ¿entendiste?

El otro, tragó duro y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos y era más que evidente el temor que se reflejaba en ellos, sólo en ese momento lo soltó con un gesto despreciativo y molesto que no varió ni un ápice cuando se giró para mirar a Kise.

—¡Nos vamos de aquí! —ordenó, tomando al rubio del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Aunque Kise trató de protestar, él no escuchó sus reclamos, y aunque intentó zafarse, el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo era demasiado firme—, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Deja de reclamar y obedece —en medio de esta discusión, ya habían llegado hasta su Harley y sólo soltó al rubio cuando fue momento de sacar el casco desde las alforjas—. Toma. Ponte el casco y sube.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Te dije que obedecieras, maldición! —Como Kise aún no tomaba el casco que le tendía, se lo lanzó con fuerza al cuerpo—-. Sube.

—Por supuesto que no me voy a subir —Kise le respondió escuetamente. Lo miraba fijo a los ojos, con el ceño arrugado—, ¿perdiste completamente la razón? Además, ¿piensas dejar plantada a esa pobre y desafortunada chica que tuvo la desgracia de conocerte?

—¿Cuál chica?

—Esa chica —Kise señaló con el dedo índice hacia el café. En la puerta, Natsuki veía toda la escena sin entender, su rostro se veía impactado—. ¿Acaso no estabas en una cita con ella?

En medio de todo aquel ajetreo, ni siquiera se había acordado de Natsuki, es más, la había olvidado por completo. Se suponía que ella era _la chica_, la indicada, era la chica que le gustaba, pero su presencia había sido opacaba por completo por Kise; su resplandor era como el de una pálida estrella que intenta equipararse al sol pero que es eclipsada de manera absoluta.

Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta; la forma en que Kise aún dominaba su vida, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban separados, él continuaba amando a Kise… Siempre había sido él y sólo él.

—Aomine-kun —Natsuki se les acercó, sus pasos eran lentos y dudosos—, ¿qué está pasando?

—Lo siento Natsuki, tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Tan importante es como para dejarme plantada aquí?

—Sí —respondió cortante y serio, con voz monótona—. Luego te llamo —no le dio mayor explicación, simplemente le dio la espalda y se subió a la moto, esperando a que Kise hiciera lo mismo—. ¡Sube de una vez!

Kise ya no tuvo valor para seguir contradiciéndolo. Bufó fuerte y rodando los ojos, se puso el casco y se subió.

—Sujétate bien —le ordenó al notar que el rubio se sostenía de los costados de la motocicleta y evitaba abiertamente acercarse a él.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo!

—Afírmate a mí —chasqueó los labios antes de hablar, el excesivo orgullo de Kise lo exasperaba casi tanto como su empalagosa voz. Le tomó ambas manos y las dirigió hasta su pecho—, a menos que quieras morir.

La Harley rugió cuando Aomine la encendió, y levantando los pies del suelo con lentitud, salieron disparados hacia adelante. Ahora el rubio se apegaba a su espalda, descansando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar leve; no estaba seguro si era por miedo o por el frío, pero esto sólo logró sacarle una sonrisa. Sentía el viento de lleno impactar contra su cara, pero esa sensación de vértigo le encantaba… Era una sensación que se incrementaba cuando estaba con Kise.

Natsuki se quedó de pie y sola en medio de la acera, viendo impotente cómo los dos muchachos se alejaban de su vista a gran velocidad, juntos y en una motocicleta a la que ella nunca había tenido el privilegio de ser invitada a subir.

.

**.II.**

.

—Bueno, ¿y se puede saber qué rayos es lo que quieres de mí?

Volver hasta su departamento le había tardado la mitad del tiempo usual, porque había manejado como un verdadero lunático. No estaba seguro si era por sus ganas de asustar al rubio o por las ansias que sentía de estar solo con él. Como fuera, ahora que estaban en el living de su departamento, Kise se veía molesto, y cruzado de brazos y golpeando el suelo con el pie, repitió la pregunta.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Mejor dime qué estabas haciendo con ese imbécil en el café.

—¡Qué te importa! Eso no es problema tuyo —Kise dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y soltó un jadeo de consternación—. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, no tienes derecho a preguntarme algo como eso.

—Oye Kise, ¿acaso no sabes que yo soy tu único dueño?

—Pero si tú fuiste quien me terminó —el tono de voz de Kise había bajado considerablemente, ahora era un susurro apenas audible—… Además, eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo. ¡Nosotros fuimos novios hace cinco años!, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Quien parece no recordarlo eres tú —se acercó con pasos lentos y medidos hasta el cuerpo del rubio, quien había retrocedido hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared—. Respóndeme, ¿te acostaste con ese imbécil?

—¡No te lo voy a decir! —Kise lo encaró, su voz había vuelto a ser fuerte y decidida— ¿Tú te acostaste con la chica del café?

—Eso no importa, ella no es importante.

Kise soltó una risa irónica y meneó la cabeza. Su expresión facial ahora había vuelto a cambiar: sus ojos estaban cristalinos y apretaba los labios en una línea dura, conteniendo las emociones que aun así eran evidentes. En un movimiento rápido, se zafó de la prisión en que Aomine lo tenía, entre la pared y su cuerpo, y se encaminó a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy de aquí, esto es ridículo.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —se giró rápido y alcanzó a tomar del brazo al rubio, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo hasta que quedó afirmado contra su pecho—, tú te quedas aquí, conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Te quiero a ti.

—¡Pero si en todo este tiempo ni te me has acercado! —Kise no luchaba por alejarse de él, se limitaba a mirarlo hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Crees acaso que he estado estos cinco años esperando por ti?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Maldito arrogante —Kise lo miró de arriba abajo con incredulidad, ahora trató de crear distancia entre sus cuerpos apoyando las palmas de las manos en su pecho—… Para que te enteres, yo ya ni recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Entonces en este mismo instante te haré recordarlo —sin soltar al rubio del brazo caminó con él hacia su cuarto y lo lanzó con fuerza sobre la cama—, voy a follarte tan bien que vas a suplicarme por más mientras gimes mi nombre.

—Qué —Kise entrecerró los ojos al caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, su cuerpo llegó a rebotar de lo abrupto del movimiento, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su atención se distrajo al revisar con la vista la habitación—… ¿Qué le pasó a tu cama?, ¿por qué no tienes ni sabanas, ni almohadas, ni nada?

—¡No importa! Mañana compraremos unas nuevas, sábanas, cojines y lo que quieras…

—¿Compraremos?

—Sí, compraremos —se dejó caer de rodillas en la cama, gateando hasta posicionarse por completo sobre el cuerpo del rubio—. Te vas a venir a vivir aquí conmigo, ya lo decidí.

—Deja de hablar como si existiera un _nosotros_ —Kise trató de incorporarse, sin éxito—, no hay ningún nosotros.

—Deja de hacerte el difícil —se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta con una rapidez impresionante, y trató de hacer lo mismo con el rubio, pero éste aún se resistía—. No recordaba que fueras un tsunderé.

—No… déjame en paz.

Kise trataba inútilmente de detenerlo: le sostenía las manos y se removía bajo su cuerpo, hasta ahora sólo había conseguido quitarle el chaleco gris que llevaba sobre la camisa negra. Él sonreía con amplitud; le gustaba que fuera así de indómito, que fuera un reto poder desnudarlo. Pero la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro se borró automáticamente al momento de desabrocharle la camisa; sus ojos azulinos y depredadores estaban fijos en el pecho blanco de Kise, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

Se sentó en la cama, sobre la pelvis del rubio para evitar que escapara, pero éste, al notar su cambio de actitud dejó de luchar para liberarse y se limitó a mirarlo con atención, sin saber qué había pasado. Estiró la mano derecha y con la yema de los dedos tocó el objeto que había llamado su atención: un colgante.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, él mismo se lo había regalado a Kise: era una cadena estilo militar que había mandado grabar. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo giró, para comprobar que el mensaje estuviera aún allí y era justo como lo recordaba; letras manuscritas en cursiva esculpían el mensaje: _Soy tu dueño_.

Kise bajó los ojos hasta su pecho y vio la cadena entre sus dedos morenos, en respuesta, abrió los ojos, evidenciando su sorpresa. Al parecer no recordaba que andaba trayendo puesta la cadena, tal vez porque era algo tan cotidiano que ya ni reparaba en ella… Ahí se le hizo evidente que el rubio nunca se la había sacado en esos largos cinco años.

—¡No la veas! —Kise gritó molesto y le arrancó la cadena de las manos. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, calientes por el fuego de la humillación que sintió al ser descubierto.

—¿La has llevado puesta todo este tiempo?

—No —Kise trató de ponerse de pie, pero esta vez él lo tomó por los hombros y lo sostuvo firmemente contra la cama—. ¡Suéltame!

—Dime la verdad.

—Sí, nunca me la quité —admitió por fin. Sus ojos eran esquivos y estaban acuosos—. Siempre has sido tú, ¿sabes? Para mí nunca ha habido otro en mi corazón —una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se internó en sus cabellos— ¡Debo parecerte un idiota!

—No, ahora me voy cuenta que el único idiota he sido yo —bajó el rostro hasta la comisura de los ojos del rubio y depositó un suave beso que le llevó el sabor salado de sus lágrimas a la boca—, por haberte dejado ir, por haberte alejado de mí.

—Tonto —Kise susurro bajito, se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar que lo viera llorar, porque ahora sus lágrimas se habían intensificado—… ¿hasta cuándo piensas hacerme llorar?

—Prometo que de ahora en adelante sólo te sacaré lágrimas de felicidad —con un cuidado extremo, quitó el brazo del rubio que le impedía verle el rostro y besó con suavidad sus ojos, secándole las lágrimas con los labios—, o de placer…

—Aominecchi —el rubio por fin se entregó, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para invitarlo a entrar.

Sus bocas se buscaron con ansias y se acoplaron a la perfección. Había olvidado lo dulce que eran los besos del rubio y ahora se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin él todo ese tiempo. Y siguiendo el mismo ritual de antaño, sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse, a encontrarse, a acariciarse, como si siempre hubieran sido uno solo, como si nunca hubieran estado separados.

.

**.III.**

.

Se despertó al sentir la vibración de su celular y se vio forzado a abrir los ojos. Aún estaba desorientado, pero atinó a estirar el dorso hasta el piso, donde sus jeans estaban tirados con el celular en el bolsillo trasero. Lo alcanzó con cierta dificultad, evidente en el quejido que soltó cuando volvió a acomodarse en la cama por fin. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Natsuki senpai; iba a abrirlo cuando el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura se alejó, al igual que el cuerpo que había dormido apegado a él.

Arrugó el ceño, molesto, aún estaba aturdido por el sueño y temió haber amanecido de nuevo con una chica cualquiera. Se giró en la cama y sólo pudo ver una cabeza rubia, pero al reconocer el cuerpo que dormía a su lado, sonrió con amplitud, despierto definitivamente, y se le acercó para besarle el hombro.

Las hebras finas y lacias del cabello de Kise se desparramaban sobre la almohada como una cascada dorada, bajó la mirada y recorrió con la mano la larga y nívea espalda, su mano siguió bajando y se perdió de vista a la altura de la cintura, desde donde ambos eran tapados con su chaqueta de cuero, donde le acarició el trasero con suavidad sin dejar de repartir besos sobre su hombro. El cuerpo de Kise era firme, tonificado y masculino, no había perdido nada de su condición aun cuando ya no jugaba basquetbol competitivamente. Sólo cuando se apegó por completo a su espalda, notó que el cuerpo del rubio temblaba.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Definitivamente _tenemos_ que comprar sábanas —para él no pasó desapercibido que el rubio había hablado en plural.

—¿Quieres que vaya por una manta o algo?

—Con el calor de tu cuerpo me basta, amor.

—¿Amor? —preguntó extrañado, parpadeando un par de veces, pero Kise ya no le respondió, se había vuelto a dormir— Sí, amor…

Su celular volvió a vibrar, distrayendo su atención del cuerpo del rubio. Giró el brazo y lo cogió entre sus dedos para abrir el mensaje, pero no se molestó en leerlo, tecleó rápido una respuesta sólo con su mano derecha, porque con la otra tenía abrazado a Kise y luego de enviarlo, dejó caer el teléfono al piso. No le importó el ruido sordo que hizo al golpear contras las baldosas, o que se pudiera haber estropeado, sólo quería dormir apegado a _su chico_; se acurrucó sobre su espalda para darle calor y escondió el rostro entre su cabello dorado, cuando cerró los ojos para dormirse, sus sueños fueron inundados por el dulce olor de Kise.

La respuesta que leyó Natsuki a sus mensajes fue escueta, pero significativa:

—_Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo dueño._

.

.

Debo fingir que hay otros. Es mentira. Sólo tú eres. Tú, mi desventura y mi ventura, inagotable y pura.

— José Luis Borges —


End file.
